


All I Ask of You

by ashleyfanfic



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Essos, F/M, Incest, Jon is the heir, Jonerys Secret Santa 2018, Pregnant Dany, Pregnant Sex, Rhaegar and Lyanna lived, Rhaegar wins, Sailing, dany is a bibliophile, jon/Dany are married, no viserys, standing doggy, the lord’s kiss, written for drakhus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon and Daenerys enjoy their time in Essos, but long for home.





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakhus67820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/gifts).



> This is written for drakhus for Jonerys Secret Santa 2018. I LITERALLY laughed out loud when I saw you were my secret giftee. Tears in my eyes laughter. Thank you, Frenchie, for being charming! 
> 
> Thanks to Justwanderingneverlost for the beta job and the gorgeous mood board. Yes, that is Chris Hemsworth and Natalie Portman being used as Rhaegar and Lyanna. It just works for this fic.

 

 

Essos was sweltering during the best of times, but walking through the crowded streets with his guards pressing in on him left him even more grumpy than when they had set sail from King's Landing. Jon had needed to get out of Illyrio's house if just for a few hours. But being the crown prince meant he couldn’t go anywhere without guards. Even the Hound seemed more annoyed than usual. 

 

He stopped suddenly at one of the stalls, noticing an array of books laid out on the table. He picked them up, finding a variety of subjects in a variety of languages. He immediately thought of his wife and her love for the written word, especially history books. He found two written in Valyrian and one in the common tongue that he knew they did not have in their library. 

 

He paid the man and carried the books as they walked back to the house on the water's edge and stopped at the sound of someone singing, the voice familiar. He smiled and shook his head, following the music and realized there was a harp involved. He sang of a fair maiden who didn’t want a feather bed. He had quite a crowd gathered around him even as Jon pushed forward. Rhaegar leaned against a rock wall, his silver harp held in his hands as he strummed over the strings.

 

When he finished, everyone clapped. His father stood, his own guard walking with him. “How much did you make?”

 

Rhaegar examined the pouch. “I’ve done worse,” he said with a smile and handed the pouch to Ser Barristan. “See that the orphanage gets this.”

 

Ser Barristan allowed the other guards to escort them back to Illyrio’s home. “What have you got there?” Rhaegar asked.

 

“Books for Dany.”

 

“Can your chambers really afford more books? As it is, I think we’ll have to have a separate boat to take us home to hold them all.”

 

Jon shrugged. “Whatever makes her happy.”

 

Rhaegar smiled and nodded. “That’s the key to a happy marriage,” he said as the started up the winding steps. “If she’s happy, I’m happy.”

 

They arrived on the terrace and heard the tinkling of laughter coming from nearby. Jon recognized the sound immediately and it brought a smile to his own face. They rounded the corner and found Dany and his mother, Lyanna, seated overlooking the water. There was the smallest swell to his wife’s stomach and her hand rested on it. 

 

She smiled brightly up at him. “There is my husband.”

 

“Have you missed me?” he asked and placed a kiss on her cheek as he sat beside her. 

 

“Don’t I always?” she teased. “What do you have there?”

 

“Oh, this? Something I saw in the marketplace that made me think of you.”

 

He placed them in front of her and she read over the titles. Her smile when she turned back to him was as radiant as the midday sun. “These are wonderful!” She kissed him gently on the lips. She took his hand in hers as she stood. “Let’s add them to the rest of the collection.”

 

Jon furrowed his brow but nodded. “Excuse us, mother, father.”

 

He followed Daenerys through the manse and into their room. She closed the doors behind them, saying something to the Hound. She stacked the books with the others. The bookshelves already filled. He loved her desire to learn and found himself drifting to sleep at times to the softness of her voice as she read out loud to him. 

 

Dany was suddenly on him, her fingers fisting through his hair as her lips pressed against his. She tore at the toggles on his light jerkin and his sword belt clanged to the floor. His arms were around her, holding her to him as their mouths explored each other. She had him nearly undressed before he fully comprehended what was happening. 

 

He groaned against her lips as he backed her to the bed, undoing the intricate gold clasps of her dress. The breeze through the open windows had her nipples pebbled into hard peeks. He dropped to suck and bite at each. Her fingers drug through his hair as she moaned loudly. She shivered beneath his touch. His hands smoothed over her skin as he backed her to the post of the bed. 

 

*~*

 

Her appetite for her husband was always bordering on insatiable. But lately, she couldn’t seem to get enough. The second he had rounded the corner, she wanted him. Wanted his hands on her body, his mouth against hers, and his cock inside her. The gift he had given her nearly caused her to forget the others on the terrace with them and mount him where he sat. But she wanted hours of this and brought him to their room. 

 

And now, with his lips trailing down her body nipping and licking her skin, she couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that raked through her. He hefted her thigh over his shoulder as she gripped the post behind her. The puffs of his hot breath tickling against her curls caused the muscles in her legs to tense, even her foot to point, waiting for the touch of his tongue or lips. What she got was almost too much. The tip of his tongue traced the seam of her from the entrance to clit, flicking it twice. She nearly came then. Had it not been for his hands holding her up, she knew she would have fallen to the floor. He took his time, delving into her, sucking at the tender flesh. When he curled his tongue against the little nub and sucked it into his mouth, she was lost, screaming his name her body shook, her toes curled, and her eyes slammed close, letting the shock waves of his attentions dance through her blood.

 

He was on his feet, then, shoving his trousers around his hips as her mouth devoured his. Tasting herself on his lips always seemed to make her want him more. She found bliss at the tip of his tongue. It was a consuming realization. She’d heard in court from other ladies that their husbands give so generously for them. She felt pity, not everyone had such a loving and giving soul as her husband. 

 

He turned her in his arms and pushed between her shoulder blades to have her bend toward the bed. She dropped to her elbows, the slight protrusion of her baby bump free from the mattress, another careful consideration of her husband. She felt his fingers between her folds, already tender from his affections. They circled in and around her, teasing but never giving her what she really wanted. But then his hand was gone and she nearly protested until she felt the blunt tip of his cock rubbing through her wetness. She dropped her head to the bed as he grazed her little nub, nearly begging him for more. They both gasped as he filled her. He gripped her hips, holding her to him tight.

 

He withdrew and the force of his next thrust sent her to her toes as she braced herself on the bed. His fingers slid over her back and into her hair, tangling into the tresses. She shivered as he began to speed up, taking her faster, her breaths coming out as soft mewls of pleasure. She was racing to the edge, her response to her husband’s touch and the feel of him inside her had her head spinning. She gripped the sheets in her hands and buried her face in the bed as his fingers worked over her clit, sending her spiraling into the abyss. She was barely aware of him finding his own end, only the feel of his lips against her back and his arms around her. 

 

He eventually pulled back from her and helped her stand. She turned in his arms, her belly rubbing against the hard muscles of his abdomen, and pressed her lips to his. He smiled down at her. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

 

She pulled him into the bed with her, intending to take a nap and have him join her. “I love you,” she answered. “I had been speaking with your mother about your brooding, fondly mind you, and you appeared around the corner with your normal dour expression, but your face lightened when we locked eyes.” She nuzzled against his neck. “And you had brought me a very thoughtful present. It overwhelmed me, the need to feel you inside me.”

 

He turned onto his side and brushed her hair back from her face. “It’s always greatly amused my mother that I look to be in a perpetually bad mood.”

 

She grinned. “I know the truth, though. We’ve grown up together. Played in the fountains, along with the beaches, chased through the castle when we were children.”

 

He nodded, a fond smile on his face. “Chased each other for different reasons when we got older.”

 

She laughed. “Poor Barristan and Jaime trying to keep us from sneaking away.”

 

“I think Jaime was amused by it.”

 

She snuggled into him. “He’s amused by a lot.”

 

He squeezed her tighter. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. I’m ready to go home, though. I want our child to be born in Westeros. In Dragonstone.”

 

He nodded. “We’ll be leaving in the next week. Father thinks we’ll need an extra ship just for your books,” he teased.

 

She shrugged. “He’s the King. I’m sure he’ll figure something out,” she said as she started to drift to sleep. “Stay with me,” she mumbled.

 

“Forever.”

 

*~*

 

Jon held her hand as she walked down the gangplank towards him. It had taken six trunks, but the had managed to load up all of her books and tucked them onto the ship in their room. The only thing he would miss about the sweltering heat of Essos was the way Dany was forced to dress to deal with the heat. The plunging necklines of her dresses, showing off her ample bosom, and even the way the swishing fabrics highlighted the swell of her belly, all left him on edge for his beautiful wife. 

 

As they set sail, other ships in the small armada they’d come across the sea with following behind, he found her looking back at the city of Pentos as they made their way home. He loved certain parts of Westeros such as the white snow drifts and Godswood of Winterfell, the rolling plains of the reach, the deep gardens of Highgarden, and the high mountains of the Eyrie. But nothing called him home like Dragonstone. It was to be the place where their child was born, and though, one day, he would be called upon to be King with Dany as his queen, where they would be forced to reside in the Red Keep and King’s Landing, Dragonstone ran through his veins. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Daenerys from behind, placing a kiss on her jaw, his hands resting over the swell of their child. “Finally heading home,” he said, propping his head against hers.

 

“Yes. Finally. The sooner the better. Do you know the thing I like least about Essos?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Slaves. I wish I had the means to end the practice everywhere.”

 

He pressed his lips to her temple. “Perhaps one day. Even Westeros used to have slaves. People can learn.”

 

“Sometimes they must be taught,” she replied. “Our roles will be to make people’s lives better.”

 

He nodded. “And we will. We have each other and I trust no one’s judgment more than I trust yours,” he confided.

 

She looked up at him with a smile. “I feel the same way, Jon. I know your heart and it beats as mine. We long to help people.”

 

He nodded. “And we will. Together.”

 

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Together.”


End file.
